Anice Brewer
|appearances = Mystery Room |englishvoice = |japanvoice = |hometown = |alias = Tea girl Charlotte |gender = Female |occupation = Tea lady |species = Human |haircolor = |eyecolor = |father = |mother = |partner = Dwight Dread |siblings = |offspring = |others = Randal Mann Mike de Bonair Dolly Hollerday Melody Smith }} Anice Brewer was a young lady who had worked as the tea lady at a radio station. Before a show started featuring a famous singer as a guest, she had brought the drinks for the show but disappeared after the host died on air. She was one of the suspects of his murder. Card Biography Appearance She has long dark blonde hair, that she wears in two braids. She wears a long green dress with a white ribbon as a belt, but later wears a more modern attire. She wears big and round glasses. Her eyes are big and blue. 250px-Anice_Brewer.png|Anice from above 250px-Anice.png|Anice with the poisoned coffee Personality Plot ''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room'' Brewer had worked at the radio station and became a big fan of Dread's show. Rumors about Dread and Brewer being a couple started to appear as Randal Mann the sound man appeared to have heard the rumors, despite not seeing them together once. Brewer was often known as the "tea lady" or "tea girl" by staff as she only worked at the station's cafeteria. Mike de Bonair, the director of Dread's show, believed the rumors and as part of his plan to kill Dread over his splurging of his money, convinced Dread to pull off an elaborate prank of him dying during one of his shows and enlisted Brewer's help with the prank. Brewer's role was to hide in the storeroom once she served the drinks to everyone and send a fax request that sounded similar to a death threat. On the day of the show, before Dread, Hollerday, and her manager Melody Smith arrived at the studio, Brewer served the drinks to de Bonair and Mann and subsequently left to the storeroom. As she listened to the show while eating some snacks she had brought, the prank went off perfectly, albeit with a few improvisations on Dread's part, and Mann quickly switched to an ad break after Dread collapsed. When Brewer heard the ad about a sale on Farrods, she wrote on her arm about the ad so she would go there later. Unbeknownst to her, de Bonair soon killed Dread with a poisoned cup of tea and went to the storeroom to kill her. As de Bonair didn't know her name and profession, he gave her a poisoned cup of coffee and soon placed a perfume bottle containing the poison in her hand. After he left her to die, Brewer wanted people to know she didn't kill herself so she threw the bottle against the cabinets, making the bottle broken beyond recognition. During the investigation of Dread's murder, Brewer was a suspect but was unidentified. When Inspector Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker investigated the scene with Hollerday, Brewer's corpse was found in the storeroom and due to the written fax request and the broken bottle of poison found near her, she was assumed to be Dread's killer. However, the written ad on her hand suggested she did not commit suicide and was instead murdered. Given the suspects' statements of what they did after Dread supposedly died, de Bonair was the only one without an alibi and was the prime suspect. When de Bonair was questioned, he argued that due to her being a die-hard fan of Dread and the fax request and broken perfume bottle found near Brewer's body, she must have been the culprit. Unfortunately for him, the police didn't even know the bottle was originally a perfume bottle so given that he knew what the bottle originally was, he must have been the killer. de Bonair soon admitted defeat and everything regarding the murders. Trivia * "Anice" comes from the word "anise", which is a plant where its seeds can be used for medical and culinary purposes, such as making anise tea. * Her full name comes from the sentence, "a nice brewer". Category:Deceased Characters